This specification relates to providing resources that include text translated from a source language to a target language based on input from multiple users.
A website is one or more resources associated with a domain name or a family of domain names and hosted by one or more servers. Websites are owned and managed by individuals or entities, for example, publishers, advertisers, and the like. The resources in a website can include natural language text written in a source language. When a user accesses a website, using a web browser on a computer that is in communication over the Internet with the server that hosts the website, for example, the user views a resource, for example, a web page, having text in the source language. If the user is not familiar with the source language text in the resource that the user views, then the text can be translated into a target language with which the user is familiar. The translation can be performed in response to a user request, or automatically, based on user preferences, for example. The translation can be prepared by the website or by a service operating independently of the website. The translation can be presented to the user as another resource that includes the translated text in the target language. Such translations of text in a resource from a source language to a target language can be performed, for example, by machine translation systems.